roserealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Luma Sugi (Luma St.Clare)
Luma Sugi (Luma St.Clare) Luma is the second child of Maximilian St.Clare and Varneese St.Clare, being preceeded by Quincy and proceeded by Adeline. Having grown up in a both mentally and physically abusive home, Luma developed "MPD", or Multiple Personality Disorder, this causes Luma to have two distinct personalities, personality one, or 'Luma' is kind, compassionate as well as funny and level headed, personality two or 'Luma2' is a very mean person, very hard and very easy to tick off. Luma and Luma2 are always having mental battles, the victor is typically decided based on the physical state of the body, as well as people around and the location in which she is located. One day, Luma's older sister, Quincy, busted into Luma's room and gave Luma an enchanted necklace, this necklace allowed Luma 'light manipulation', later that same evening Quincy hung herself, leaving Luma alone. Luma hates Quincy for this, for "abandoning her" As Luma got older, she was sold off into marriage with a man named Ryze, this man would treat her worse then her father, typically leaving Luma about to die, then raping her. Luma grew up resenting all the men in her life, the only people ever nice to her were her mother and her older sister, this has made her see most women in a more sexually attractive way, seeing as Luma doesn't want to end up with someone like Ryze again. When Luma was 19, she met a mysterious man, this man told her to meet him at the Earth Lord's Tower, he promised her the one thing she wanted... she wanted freedom. She left her realm and met up with this mysterious man, he told her to call him "O", he was making a group which he called 'The Renegades', their first task was to get noticed, and oh boy getting noticed did they not... for a while... Eventually Luma started falling for the man, who she now knew was named "Osamu", and after a while, Luma asked the man to teach her illusion magic, they eventually kissed and started a relationship with each other, around this time, another person named Aspira joined the ever expanding Renegades, it was also at this time the Renegades were being noticed. Fast forward a few years, Luma and Osamu are married, and have a son. The old god of the world, Epsilon, visited Osamu while Luma was asleep, Epsilon absorbed Osamu, killing him, but Osamu split his soul in half, sending himself into the future. Osamu's death shocked Luma, causing her to begin cutting herself. Luma became heavily suicidal, almost killing herself many times. Fast forward about two years, Luma and Lukas are walking down the streets Luma once called her own, a mysterious man fell out of the sky, it ended up being a hurt, broken, Osamu. Luma and Osamu returned back to the Moon Mountain to continue their lives, peacefully... but as you can tell from this story, that didn't go as planned. After some time of peace, Eliath and Osamu began having problems. After a few months of this going on, Luma stabbed, killing Eliath. Upon killing Eliath, Luma gained the powers of a 'Ni-God', Luma became the 'Ni-God of the Universe'. Enter Ban, Ban returned to the Rose Realm, bringing with him destruction and chaos. During this 'Rain of Ban' as Luma calls it, Luma2 took completely over, Luma lost all control over her actions, also during this time, a new realm, the 'star realm' finally came out of the shadows, and with it, destruction of another realm. After the Star-Realm finally shined its light once again, Luma2 killed the Lord of the realm, crowning herself star-ruler. After a while into Luma2's rule, two blades, Blue Star and Red Star were found. Luma2 quickly took the weapons for herself, granting herself more power. A few months into Luma2's rule, a Luma from another timeline fell out of a portal, and her name was Moon. During Luma2's rain, Luma took over, for just a moment. Luma2 was going to kill Sara, but Luma stopped her alter ego, and told Sara how she truly feels for Sara, Sara denied Luma's confession of love. This put Luma in a bad place. Luma promptly, through Luma2's manipulation, attacked the Crystal Realm, destroying it and all of its people. She killed, by her own blade, 18 senior citizens, 42 adults, 38 children, and 92 new-born babies, Luma's 'star troops' killed 5, no 6 times that, maybe even 7 or 8. While at the realm, Luma had a make-out session with a female dead corpse.